


Death And Other Things

by Calyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Temporary Character Death, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyss/pseuds/Calyss
Summary: The prompt is fromthewipfactoryCharacter A is dead, and they’re a little bit pissed off about it.Lmao I tried the pissed off angle but it just turned into the random resurrection coda we’re all writing in this time of post season finale.





	Death And Other Things

Cas had died before.

But this time wasn’t like the others.

When he’d been exploded by Raphael then later by Lucifer, he’d just ceased to exist. The atoms making up his vessel and his grace torn to shreds. The next thing he’d knew he’d been whole again, as if his death was just a matter of pressing “pause” on the thread of his life, only for his Father to press “play” again when for some reason he’d decided Castiel was worth saving.

What happened the next time wasn’t as clear. He hadn’t been in control when it happened and had no memories when he came back. His true resurrection had been on the parking lot of a mental hospital, as he was smiting demons left and right. He hadn’t thought that much about it, more concerned about the situation at hand and the all consuming guilt that led him to take on Sam’s mental pain.

But this time…

This time he felt the icy metal of Lucifer’s blade pierce through his being. He felt his grace burn out, like a sun going supernova inside his chest. The pathetic remains of his wings blaze into invisible flames and score the ground beneath him.

But he also felt the damp wind that came from the lake run over his face. He felt the gravel underneath his back. He felt his last, unnecessary but automatic breath leave him.

Then he was standing.

Looking down on his body. Looking down on the kneeling form of Dean Winchester.

Dean, who was also looking at Cas’ fallen body. Dean, who only averted his gaze to search the sky in quest for some help. Dean, whose eyes were shining strangely when no help came and he finally looked down again.

Cas moved toward him, wanting to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. There was no need for tears. Not for him.

But he couldn’t touch him.

“What…?”

He tried again and again, but even shoving his arm through Dean’s head didn’t had any result. This was getting annoying.

“I’m so sorry, Cas…” said Dean, his voice breaking as he said the angel’s name. Still on his knees, he moved closer to the dead version of Cas, taking his head his his hands and resting it on his lap. his own head hanged low, his forehead nearly touching Cas’.

“This is not your fault, Dean,” Cas protested, but just like his touch, his voice didn’t reach the man cradling his corpse. 

He’d never looked more defeated.

“I couldn’t… I should have…”

“Dammit Dean!”

He couldn’t have done anything. He shouldn’t even had come. This whole mess was on Cas. He’d been the one who’d free Lucifer. Not Dean.

“I should have told you… You didn’t need to bring back a win for me. You just needed to be there…”

Cas frowned.

“You’re the one who always talk about going down swinging.”

Cas turned as he heard steps, someone running to them. Dean didn’t move.

It was Sam, looking unarmed but anxious.

“Dean! The nephilim! I’m not sure…”

Dean’s face turned into a determined mask and he started to get up, settling Cas’s body back down as gently as possible.

“I’ll be back,” he whispered. “I’ll fix this.” Then louder: “Let’s go gank that thing.”

Sam’s expression turned to outright worry.

“What? Are you sure you wanna do this? There is always the grace extract…”

“He took Cas, Sam. He took Cas so I’m going to take his son.”

“No! No, Dean!”

But it was like fighting against air. His voice wasn’t heard, his body, usually unmovable for humans unless he decided to be moved, didn’t even slow down Dean as he tried to put himself between the hunter and the house.

“Don’t bother. They usually can’t hear you right of the bat. Takes some time before a ghost can manifest in the mortal realm.”

Cas turned around to find a man in a dark suit that, clearly, was as invisible as him, judging by the Winchesters lack of reaction. He pulled a fob watch from his suit and said mockingly: “Besides, it’s time to go.”

Maybe he should have clued in earlier, but this not being something that was supposed to happen to him, it was only at this moment that he understood what must have happened.

He had grown a soul.

Said soul was about to be reaped.

“Hell no.”

He started to run.

The reaper laughed and started to _walk_. It was already insulting enough but when Cas looked over his shoulder, he saw that he was keeping up with him even like that.

“Come on, Castiel!”

Without thinking, he turned away from the trees, and ran in the direction the house.

“You didn’t deserved this life anyway.”

Hearing it from something only capable of dealing with death, of taking people away, nothing much than a glorified soul transport, really, for some reason it made Castiel want to fight. To fight for this unexpected life he had build for this unexpected soul he had formed.

He didn’t want to give it up to heaven.

He’d won it, he wanted it.

_I deserve to live!_

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, vaguely conscious of two male voices arguing over his head - well, one of the two was arguing, the other was mumbling short answers that Cas wouldn’t have heard clearly even if he’d been focusing.

The reaper stopped before him.

“I won’t go with you,” Castiel said. “I’ll live. Somehow.”

_We always find a way, aren’t we?_

“But how? As a _human_? God didn’t made you this way, Castiel. That isn’t what he had planned for you.”

“You don’t know what he wants. And even if so, fuck him! I’ve done enough for him!”

The reaper shrugged.

“Then you’ll have to run faster.”

He tried, although he knew it was futile in this closed space. On the landing upstairs he stepped over the knocked off form of Sam and would have worried if he couldn’t already hear the steps of the reaper on his heels.

Before him, finally, was the door to the nursery. After that there was nothing else left. For some reason he couldn’t go through walls, only through people. He almost stopped there but the reaper backed him into the room, a feral smile on his pale lips.

There he found Dean, looming over what Cas recognized to be the son of Lucifer and Kelly Kline.

He looked at the man he would have wish he had a future with and the child who had showed him the future and there he found hope.

He threw himself between Dean and the nephilim and reached to the son of his murderer.

“JACK!”

There was a flash of golden light.


End file.
